Warmth Of the Pack
by alpha-wolf96
Summary: Kiba and the gang are attacked by Humans and their machines. What will the pack do when a sniper shoots kiba? My first fanfic please Review!Rated T for being violent
1. Chapter 1: Kiba Falls

**alpha-wolf96: First wolf's rain story yay! XD R&R**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige knew that something was on their tail but had no idea where it may be an if it was going to attack them. the wind blew violently as the blizzard raged on. usually they had no problem with whether because they were strong and would run against it, but not this time. The blizzard was strong and beat down hard on them, they couldn't see well at all and their sense of smell as smothered by the snow, even Hige was having a hard time making out sent on the air.

despite the wind fighting against them they fought on, the sense of danger still hanging around them. Tsume who was helping Toboe, the youngest of the group, push through the snow, Hige kept complaining about how cold and hungry he was.

"We have to find shelter somewhere now," Tsume shouted at Kiba. He was right of course but the fact of the matter was that there wasn't place to take shelter. He looked around the surrounding area but it was Toboe who spotted a cave no too far ahead of them.

"Nice one kid," Tsume praised the pup who beamed proudly. Kiba smiled to himself at the sight of them the looked back at Hige who was also smiling. Kiba lead the other three to the cave where they could rest. it wasn't very big but would be able to hold them all and still have plenty of space. it was dry and shielded them from the bitter cold, so it was warmer. Tsume took to a corner and rested on the ground, Toboe waited till the was settled before he snuggled up close to Tsume who sighed at the pup. Hige found his own little spot close to the other two and settled down himself. But before he rested his head he noticed Kiba laying against the wall close to the mouth of the cave staring out into the blizzard, keeping watch.

"Kiba, maybe we should start a fire or something," Hige said, worried that he white wolf would be cold being so far from the others and himself, but the white wolf just shook his head.

"I don't like fire," he whispered mostly to himself but Hige caught it and decided not to bother him anymore, he lowered his head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The pack awoke to the sound of Kiba's low growls. Tsume was surprised when waking up, he heard the sounds of the machine not far from where they were resting and found it strange that he wasn't also awakened by the sound. He could understand why Hige and the pup didn't sense it, but Tsume is usually just as alert as Kiba was, so why was he caught off guard by the machine's approach?

The rest of the group was up on their feet in an instant taking positions beside Kiba. The damned robot was homing in on anything that was living in the area so it wouldn't be long before it would find them, they had to be ready for anything. Kiba ears perked up when the sounds of thrashing and the squeaking of the gears suddenly stopped. it was only after the sound stopped that Toboe noticed it was light outside and the blizzard died down to soft snow flurries. Kiba and Hige both sniffed at the air. and looked at each another puzzled. Tsume seemed to have had already realized it, it took Toboe a few moments to realize that the smell of metal and machine oil was still there but still there was no sound.

"I'm gonna take a quick look," Kiba stated as he poked his head out the mouth of the cave before anyone could protest. he stepped silently,his white fur making it hard to see him against the snow, but even with that the machine would be able to sense him. but there was something else, Hige noticed. An almost unnoticeable sent hanging on the wind. It took a moment for Hige to realize what the smell was, then it came to him.

"Kiba! there're humans!" Just as Hige shouted the warning did a bullet speed by and hit the ground by the white wolf's feet followed by a shower of more bullets. the white wolf dodged every one of them and charged at the robotic machine and the humans who were hiding. Tsume, who was waiting for a chance, jumped out and rushed to aid the white wolf followed by Hige and the pup Toboe.

Kiba and Tsume both went for the big machine, attacking the exposed wires and shutting down the machine systems in an instant. The machine sparked and caught fire but before it shut down completely it threw off Tsume and Kiba, In a useless effort to get rid of them. The humans did not expect to be attacked themself so they were caught off guard by Hige and Toboe who were quickly rid of them. Toboe was able to trick one of the men to turn his gun on one of his comrades. Hige bit one of the men in the throat, blood squirted from the man's neck and he fell dead on the ground.

"Kiba! Tsume! you two ok?" Hige called as he and Toboe ran to meet the rest of their pack. Tsume and Kiba both took to their human forms and when Hige saw this he followed suet.

"No way any damned Machine would bring me down," Tsume growled. Kiba rolled his eyes at Tsume, but then was alert te others looked at him confused. Just then shots sounded and Kiba pushed Tsume out of the range of fire just as two bullets hit his shoulder and side. Tsume turned around shocked and Hige and Toboe looked terrified as Kiba fell to the ground bleeding.

"KIBA!" Hige yelled and was on the ground in a second with Toboe right by his side. Tsume on the other hand didn't waste any time as he lifted te now bleeding Alpha and started running. Hige and Toboe quick on his heals as they raced out of firing range. More sots sounded but the small pack was already too far out for any gun to reach them. Kiba started to shiver violently on Tsume's back as they ran in their wolf forms. Kiba was losing blood quickly and his body temperature was going down.

"Shit!" Tsume cursed as they ran.

"What is it Tsume? Is Kiba alright? Is he going to make it?" The pup whimpered before Hige could get any of his own questions out. Tsume turned and looked at them. Hige looked worried as he caught on and understood the look in Tsume's eyes.

"I don't know," was all Tsume could as they reached a frost covered forest for cover, carrying their bleeding friend with them.

* * *

**Alpha-wolf96: OOooo a clif hanger! XD- Okay guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on me with the reviews, I plan to add more by next saturday if I can. And don't worry I'm not into character death:P**

**PS: if you guys don't know what the wolf's human form looks like I'll write it in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba's condition

**Alright guys, here's chapter 2 sorry I'm getting it out earlier then I promised **

**I'm Kinda sad that i haven't gotten any reviews yet T-T please ****REVIEW**

* * *

_**chapter 2: Kiba's condition**_

Kiba was bleeding badly. His white fur was covered in it and so was Tsume's. Tsume was carrying Kiba on his back. They had finally gotten out of range of the sniper and the forest they were in would probably give them cover. Felling as if they were probably out of danger Tsume slowed to check the bleeding white wolf on his back. He took to his human form, a tall man with white hair and a scar on his chest, and and slowly set Kiba down. Hige also took on his Human, a boy who was a bit on the chubby side with light brown hair. Hige kneeled down beside Kiba who stood in his wolf form.

"Will he be ok?" Tsume turned to see a young boy with long brown hair that reached down to the center of his neck. Toboe looked at Tsume for answers with his puppy eyes, extreme worry flashing through his eyes. Tsume didn't answer, instead he knelt beside Hige and gave Kiba a once over. One bullet passed straight through his leg above his knee, but from what Tsume could tell there would be no permanent damage. The other bullet wound was a bit more worrisome. It passed through his side and out his back. Luckey nowhere near his spine, but there was still the possibility of internal damage.

"Tsume," Tsume nearly jumped at the sound of the white wolf's weak voice. Hige and Toboe gasped when they saw the white wolf open his eyes. They were glazed over with pain, Kiba started panting and trembled from the cold and blood loss.

"Thank goodness, Kiba, are you alright?" Hige questioned, sighing in relief. If Kiba was in human form he would've rolled his eyes at that question, of course he wasn't alright he just got shot twice, but Kib mearly nodded his head. Tsume felt anger build up in his chest, it took all that he had not to grab the white wolf by the scruff and shake him around while screaming.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Tsume growled at the wounded wolf. "I don't need you to take a ht for me, I can handle myself." Tsume felt angry, valuable and guilty that Kiba had to protect him. Toboe whimpered at the grey wolf's anger but said nothing. Hige was the one who spoke up against Tsume's anger.

"What the hell are you talking about? He just saved your life you should be thanking him!" Hige snapped, knowing fully well that he wouldn't win in a fight against Tsume but didn't care.

"I didn't ask him to save me, he should just mind his own business," Tsume growled in return. They continued to yell at each other while Toboe tried his best to keep them from starting a fight. He was worried about Kiba and knew fully well that they were two. Now wasn't the time for fighting, not when Kiba could be in serious danger. Tsume and Hige continued to argue till they were stopped by a small sound. Kiba had started to whimper in pain, no longer paying attention to the people around.

"Kiba!" Toboe cried as the white wolf let out another cry of pain. Tsume cursed under his breath, this wasn't the first time Kiba had been shot and he never reacted like this before, not even a whimper, there was something wrong and it was bad, Hige and Tsume both knew it.

"We don't have time for this we need to get him some help!" Hige nearly shouted. Tusme grunted in agreement. Toboe brushed Kiba's fur, trying to comfort him.

"Lets first find a place to let him rest," Tsume said, both of the others nodded in agreement. Tsume carefully lifted the white wolf, trying his best not to jostle him as he lead the others through the unknown forest.

* * *

**Hige's POV**

It was Toboe who spotted the cottage, once again earning praise from Tsume, but the kind words did not make the pup feel any better at the moment. I walked along side Tsume trying to give him some support while Watching Kiba. It was really a shock to watch Kiba get hurt like that, almost numbing. I was the first to get to know Kiba when I helped break him out of that research place after he was shot and locked up. Even wounded the way he was then he didn't show any weakness. From the first moment I met him I got the feeling of overpowering strength from him, it's what made me want to follow him, despite the fact that he was a little strange. I found it interesting, how strong and confident he seemed. We became friends fast, ends up I needed to meet someone like Kiba in order to leave that place. Seeing him hurt like this struck me as impossible. But now here he was crying out in pain, something so unusual, I never realized that reality could hit so hard.

We reached the shack that Toboe had found, I thought it was a little weird to find a house in the middle of a forest like this one and couldn't help but get a bad feeling, but we needed to help Kiba first. There was the sent of human on everything, but it was stale and old, no one had lived there for a long time. Tsume looked around with caution, he must of gotten that feeling too.

"I'll go look for some blankets and a first aid kit." Toboe said while running off through the rest of the house. Tsume just rolled his eyes at the pup, he wasn't gonna find anythig useful in this dump. Tsume set Kiba down by the fire place, I went and sat beside Kiba who was shivering. When Tsume was about to light the fire (which somehow still had fire wood), I remembered what Kiba had told me the other night and stopped him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me annoyed. He pulled away from the fire place.

"I don't think we should light a fire, the smoke from the chimmany might give us away," I said. It wasn't untrue but I was more worried about Kiba's fear of fire. Well Kiba never actually said that it was a fear, but he would never admit his weakness to anyone. I didn't want to Tsume about it though, I don't know how Kiba would react to it him knowing when he woke up, _when, _he was going to wake up, he had to. Tsume just rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine no fire, but he's shivering from the cold, we need to keep him warm, Toboe!" Tsume called the puppy. He came tumbling down the stairs with about three blankets. Tsume rolled his eyes at the pup and motioned for him to come over. He obayed and came over with the blankets holding him down.

"Hey guys," came a soft weak voice. My heart must of skipped a beat when i looked down to see Kiba looking up at us in his human form. I couldn't help but smile when I met his blue eyes. He didn't look good though, he was pale from the pain. He was takeing deep breaths, probable also from pain and was still shaking. He sat with his back against the wall next to the fire place.

"Bout time you woke up," Tsume said smirking at him, Kiba gave him a weak smile in return. Toboe looked really relieved and happy, if he was in his wolf form he would've been wagging his tail.

"Shut up," He said. Then looked around as Tsume tossed a blanket around his shoulders. He looked at the blanket and sniffed at it, then looked at us questionably.

"yeah we're in a human's cabin but it looks to be abandoned." Toboe pointed out. "You should rest Kiba," he added and looked at him with puppy eyes pleading for him to be alright.

"The kid's right you took two bullets, that reminds me, let me take a look at them," I said bending down to examine the bullet wounds with the others right beside him. Tsume took a look at the wound on his side while i took a look at his leg wound. Toboe, of course, was hovering around us looking worried. The leg wound needed cleaning and to be dressed. I touched the skin around the wound site, I felt the heat emanating from the wound and when i put a little Pressure Kiba hissed in pain, though it was a quiet hiss. "Sorry about that," I apologized

"Well you Have a fever, and your wounds are about an inch away from an infection," Tsume said. A chill of pure terror ran down my spine. I had seed dogs die from infections and a few wolves as well. We had to stop the infection somehow or Kiba was going to die. Kiba must of sensed my fear because he gave me a reassuring look.

"I'll be fine, I've been shot before remember?" Yeah I did but that wouldn't stop me from worrying. Then, just as I was lost in my thoughts Toboe's soft shy voice spoke up.

"I could find some herbs, I saw a few on the way here that could act as an antiseptic," he said, taking a look for himself at Kiba's wounds. Tsume nodded and his face lit up as he ran out the door. When i turned back to Kiba he was back in His wolf form, curled up in the blankets asleep. He whimpered softly every once in a while but his breathing was less erratic as before and he looked calmer. I smiled in relief.

"I'm gonna hunt for some food, You stay here till me and the Kid get back," Tsume said looking down at me. It was then I realized that we havent eaten in two days and my stomach was angry with me. At the sound of my stomach growling Tsume smirked and left the cabin without another word leaving me alone with Kiba. I looked down at him, he looked so strong even in his sleep it would be had not to admire him. Looking at his sleeping face I realized just how tired I was. During the fight with the humans I had taken a hit with the butt of one of the guns and now my shoulder was throbing and the long run was taking its toll. Looking down at Kiba once again I saw him shivering still, though not as bad as before. I dropped the human illusion and settled down next to Kiba. Kiba unconsciously moved closer to me for warmth and I curled my body next to his. Resting next to Kiba, feeling his heart beat, I never thought I could feel so relieved, it was over, everything was going to be better now.

I have never been so wrong...

**TBC...**

* * *

**This story goes to my first reviewer Mockingjay2012 Please check out Mockingjay's stories as well**

**Thanks for the support XD**

**Chapter 3 Comes in Next Saturday 11/24/12 (don't worry fix my story and make it better)**** If You Want Me to Continue this story Then please Review.**

_**P.S Tomarrows my Birth-day XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

**alphawolf96: yay it's chapter 3 XD**

**sorry this chapter came out late, school work sucks :P**

**hey guys I'm really sad cuz I'm not getting reviews T-T please start reviewing guys I need to know what you guys think.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The attack**_

Hige's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Toboe noisely walking through, I was barely able to choke down a growl at the pup. If I woke up because of the pup than Kiba would surely would've been woken up as well. His senses were always stronger and sharper than mine even in this weaken shape, But it only made the fact that he hadn't woken up to the scuffling of Toboe moving about even more worrying. He was still sleeping soundly in his wolf form. his breathing was thankfully even and he didn't look like he was in pain at the moment. I was only while I was watching him did I realize that I was still laying next to him. I quickly stood and shook myself free of sleep before the Toboe could pop is head into the main room. The pup had a package gripped tight in his jaws, then the next instant he had the package gripped in his human hand. I also took my human form as Toboe walked over and kneeled beside Kiba and lightly touched the tip of his nose. Toboe held his fingers there for a moment and gave a tired sigh.

"Whats wrong," The kid was no doctor but he knew more than I did when It came to caring for someone. He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"He's still got a fever," He said his voice wavering. he pulled open the package he had been carrying, revealing freshly picked herbs. Toboe looked down at the herbs sadly, as if they were useless. That look did not make me feel any better. "These herbs are able help to stop infections but they won't do any good if he already has one."

"But that doesn't matter cause he doesn't have an infection...Right?" I was feeling really unsure now, Kiba was strong but I knew that an infection of any kind could kill anything, even a strong Kiba.

"We have to clean the bullet wounds that might be enough to stop the infection," came Tsume's voice in the door way. he was in his human form leaning on the door frame with four rabbits in his hands. When the hell did he get here?

"But Kiba won't like someone licking his wounds for him," Toboe whined to Tsume. As if on cue Kiba let out a small growl in his sleep. I couldn't help but bust out laughing

"Is this guy even asleep?" Tsume questioned as he bent down so he was face to face with the sleeping Kiba. But Kiba showed no signs that he was going to wake up anytime soon. While looking over Kiba i totally forgot about the food Tsume had in his grip. I couldn't stop my stomach from growling greedily at the sight of the rabbits. Tsume just rolled his eyes at me when he heard my stomach and set the rabbits down.

"Lets eat while we can," was all Tsume said before he started to dig in to the meat of one of his prey. I joined in, Toboe following after, we ate in silence, we decided that we would leave it up to Toboe to clean Kiba's wounds, he seemed less likely to get his head snapped off if Kiba woke up while Toboe was cleaning his wounds, Kiba would never hurt the pup, he may snap but he would never hurt him. We left one of the larger rabbits for Kiba for when he woke up, if he ever did.

* * *

Tsume's POV:

I sat on the windowsill, watching as the snow and wind slowly started to pick up. I was on watch, Hige was fast asleep close beside Kiba just in case he needed anything, even though he still hasn't woken up, and Toboe was sleeping close by me. I guess I had to admit that this was my mess, I was caught off guard while distracted, but it was also Kiba's fault, he shouldn't of taken the bullets for me. I couldn't help but feel seething anger and maybe even guilt about Kiba's actions, the stubborn idiot wouldn't admit that he shouldn't of done that for me, but I guess I'm just as stubborn.

There was no real point in drowning in my own self hate but, even though I will never admit it, with the runt asleep and with no one to talk to I get kinda depressed, honestly it pisses me off. I don't know when I started depending on others to sooth my emotions, I've never depended on anyone.

Kiba was out cold, his now clean wounds were dressed in clean white bandages that the pup had somehow came across while searching the house. His breath was now slow and even and he was no longer shaking from the cold. I've rarely ever see Kiba so weakened like this, he was a mountain wolf, strong and independent, a good alpha. but I'm not following him, he isn't my leader but I do see him as someone to be admired, It's was never easy seeing him like this. He may be annoying and stupid at times but I never liked seeing him get hurt, I guess I see him as a kind of friend.

The air was cold, it didn't really bother me but then I felt Toboe unconsciously closer to me for warmth. I sighed, what was with this kid? Why does he look at me as if I was his whole world? He was just a kid, he doesn't understand alot yet, he needs to learn to be strong and not so dependent on others. But I can't blame his ignorance on the pup himself, he wasn't raised by wolves and didn't grow up on the streets. Thats probably why he looks up to me, because I'm strong enough to care for myself. The kid may be annoying but I would be lying if I said I didn't care for the runt. I moved my body closer to the pup to help him stay warm. He curled into me, snuggling close when given permission. Just this once, I would allow it, cold nights can be lonely for anyone.

* * *

A few hours later, when the moon was at it's highest point in the sky the pup woke up. He must've thought I was asleep because he got up slowly that I had barely felt him move, he crept over to where Kiba was resting and touched his nose together with Kiba's. He must be checking for fever, I thought. Toboe stood nose to nose with Kiba for a long second and when he pulled away he looked worried.

"Is he alright?" I said quietly from where I had been lying. Toboe nearly jumped at the sound of my voice but was calm the next instant when he realized it was just me. He turned and looked at me, and I honestly thought it was impossible to have eyes as big and sad as his was that instant.

"He still got a fever and it might be higher, I'm worried, I think an infection might of settled in," the pup whispered back. I sighed, an infection now is no good, there was no strong medicine or clean dressing to care for an infection, and if it got really bad then it would lead to blood poisoning. I got up and walked over to the pup and Kiba, it was then that Hige decided it was time to wake up.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Hige asked when he saw both me and Toboe standing over Kiba. As if to answer his question, Kiba let out a whimper, making Hige lick Kiba's ear respectfully quieting him. "Please tell me this is not an infection, that's the last thing he needs," he said in a low voice so not to disturb Kiba's much needed rest.

"I don't know, I can't tell unless I take a look at his wounds," Toboe said. I bent down beside Kiba's sleeping form and slowly pulled the white bandages from his leg wound. Toboe kneeled beside me and took a look at the wound himself. It was swollen an angry red, when Toboe started prodding it green puss started ozzing from the wound.

"Green? That's strange," Todoe stated. He was right something was off about this wound, since when does is puss green? Usually when a person had an infection the puss would be yellow. Some thing was wrong, and it only took me a minute to figure it out, Kiba wasn't just sick, he was poisoned.

"Shit," was all I was able to get out before the window at the front of the cabin was smashed and a smoke bomb went off. We covered out faces quickly, I covered Toboe and Kiba's heads as shots rang out and hit the wall right above us.

That sniper that shot Kiba and went free must've gotten backup, they found us. We were under attack with one of us down for the count.

We were so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys, been kinda hard at school, my teachers could be real slave drivers.**

**so here's the next chapter of this series, I've been kinda sad that you guys havent been reviewing more.**

**please don't make me cry R&R!**

_**Chapter 4: Surviving**_

_"Shit," was all I was able to get out before the window at the front of the cabin was smashed and a smoke bomb went off. We covered out faces quickly, I covered Toboe and Kiba's heads as shots rang out and hit the wall right above us._

_That sniper that shot Kiba and went free must've gotten backup, they found us. We were under attack with one of us down for the count._

_We were so screwed._

* * *

Toboe's POV

I was so not expecting that, Tsume must've sensed those guys coming cause I went into shock when Tsume suddenly covered me and the bullets rang out. I was still in my human form but both Hige and Tsume had already dropped their illusions by the time I looked up, I followed suet after them.

the bullets still shot through the house, probably all dipped in poison like the ones that hit Kiba, guess they couldn't risk us getting away, as if the guns weren't already a clear sign, these guys really wanted us dead. we kept out heads low, Tsume grabbed onto the scruff of Kiba's neck and pulling him from the line of fire, me and Hige following. Behind the protection of a wall Tsume, in one quick motion pulled kiba onto his back. Kiba cried out a bit making me want to cry too.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my voice from shaking. Tsume turned to me, annoyance glinting in his eyes and growled.

"What the hell do you think?" Tsume asked and turned and ran through the door, being as careful with Kiba as he could. Me and Hige followed closely as the stream of bullets seemed to follow us as we ran for the abandoned cabin. The thick forest gave us cover, there was no way they would be able to get a clear shot at us with all the trees surrounding still, It was time like these that I wished that I had white fur like Kiba, so that I could blend in with the snow.

we ran for what felt like hours but was probably a lot less time, kiba had been quiet the whole time. We finally found a dry cave to stay for the night and as we settled down for the night Kiba began to cry out. He whimpered and whined and even growled softly from the pain in a very un-Kiba like way. His fever was spiking and he shivered from the cold. Me and Hige both pressed out bodies to Kiba, trying to share our warmth with him. It was almost night and if we were still being hunted then Kiba's cries would probably give us away, even I knew that. Tsume sat at the mouth of the cave as a wolf. Kiba let out another loud cry and Tsume growled.

"There has to be something we can do to make him well," Tsume muttered. Kiba whimpered softly this time, as if he felt guilty for making a lot of noise and making Tsume upset. I knew tat despite his angry voice that Tsume was worried sick about Kiba. I guess he just wasn't used to caring for some one.

"Either we get a docter, which is not happening, or we get the antidote, which we don't know if there is one, or he fights the poison and survives it, or..." Hige trailed off, I was surprised, he thought through all our options, he always seemed lazy, you couldn't help but think his thoughts were lazy too.

"Or what?" Tsume snapped before I could ask the same thing. Hige hadn't moved from Kiba's side as he spoke, he stayed pressed to one side of the white wolf's body while I pressed on the other. He lifted his head, and you could see the shadow cast over his eyes, even in his wolf form.

"Or he dies, but you already knew that," Hige said softly. He was right Tsume knew that, Hige knew that, and I knew that. Either we get an antidote or we wait out the poison and pray for the best. Our options are not looking too good. Tsume fell silent and Hige dropped his head back down. There were no sounds except Kibas ragged breathing and shivering. I licked Kiba's ear, trying to comfort him as best I could. Kiba was so cold and shivering violently. It's only been about a day since he got poisoned and it was really hitting him hard.

I couldn't help but think what it would be like if Kiba didn't make it. I might only be a pup but I Knew that Kiba was the thin thread holding us together. If he were gone then there would be nothing to keep us together. I would be all alone again and I would lose the few friends I had. Tsume and Hige would go back to the way they were before they met each other, they would be alone too, they would suffer had to do something, there had to be some way that we could help him, at least some way we could take his pain away.

Kiba let out another ragged, pain filled breath. Tsume who had been standing silently sighed, he looked at me and nudged me making me move back a little. When I had moved Tsume quietly moved so that he was also laying pressed against Kiba. I was surprised, I knew Tsume cared about kiba, but i never would of thought he would be so out right in showing his emotions. Hige also looked surprised but since he didn't make a smart remark on it I thought better that saying anything myself. Kiba, who had been shivering violently now seemed to be calming down now. Our body heat was finally through the chill the poison caused.

We all laid there in silence, none of us want to break the spell that had us all together. Time passed, and I slowly started to drift off pressing closer to Kiba trying to share more of my body heat, trying tho share the warmth of the pack.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone shift. After everything that happened I was exhausted by the time I had drifted off, now I was groggy and still in the grips of sleep when it slowly dawned on me. As I looked around everyone was standing in their human forms. Hige was smiling like a nut and Tsume had smirk on his face. When I followed their gaze, my jaw dropped.

"KIBA!" I shouted. There he was smiling at our reactions as he stood leaning in the doorway in his human form. He was still pale and I knew he was probably still in pain, but he was up, he was standing, and he looked so much better. I jumped and ran to him, hugging he. I was trying not to knock him over, i was surprised he didn't push me away, and even more happily surprised that he started laughing.

"Sorry for makeing you worry Toboe," he said, patting my head. His voice was so much stronger, and when I pulled away he was looking at the others. Hige walked over and clapsed his shoulder.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kiba. You had us worried there for a while," Hige said smiling at Kiba. "You know, just a little."

"Well now that your back on your feet, what do you suppose we do next, do you want revenge for what those humans did? Cause I sure do," Tsume growled. Even though he was happy that Kiba was better I could feel anger ath the humans that hurt Kiba rolling off him like waves, it made me scared of him a bit. I looked at Kiba who was grinning, the look of hunger and hate in his eyes. His smile was even more scary than Tsume mad, and I knew what he was going to say.

" Oh I want pay back, and I'll make sure they get it."


End file.
